You Know Who We Are
by soccergrrl62
Summary: Massie Block ruled the perfect scene of Westchester. But when KED's wearing Claire comes in and ruins her perfect picture, can she handle the pressure? Or, more importantly, could she lose her Alpha throne?
1. Chapter One

**HALLWAY OUTSIDE MASSIE BLOCK'S ROOM**

**September 7****th****, 2009**

**11:42 A.M.**

The closest Claire Lyons has ever been to a mansion was when the Mayor was giving out presents.

But right now, Massie Block was showing her a greater house then the Present-giving dwarf.

"Anyway, this is my room." She looks menacing, with her amber eyes, shining brighter because of her eyeliner and mascara. Her rosy cheeks are like two roses on the rest of the mean face. But, there is beauty in that, and if you looked at her for the first time, you could say that she was the prettiest person ever.

Claire Lyons looked down at herself. She was wearing jean cutoffs with a green shirt and her Ked's. Her face looked normal, with her blonde bangs blowing in and out, and despite all the junk she ate, she was thin. A normal person, on seeing her for the first time, would probably take no notice of her.

Claire sighed, and watched Massie pick up her ringing phone, her face with delight, until she sees the screen.

"Ugh, what mom?" She cries, and then ushers Claire into the room. "Okay, we will be right down……No……I'm showing Claire my room! Gawd. Bye."

"What did she say?" Claire asks, before she enters the room. But as soon as she enters it, she is fallen into a spell, and thoughts overlap her.

How can a room be all white? What about color? Oh, god, is Massie crazy? No, she cannot be, but…Oh my god, look how many ribbons she won…all...

"1st place." Massie states, proudly. Claire's innocent blue eyes glare at her, and then the ribbons, each one having a running horse, stitched in gold.

"Wow, you must be really good," Claire marvels, "I never played a sport, maybe you could teach-?"

"No. Sorry. No time." Massie responds, and then checks her cell phone. Her face suddenly brightens and she reads a text silently.

Claire wandered over to a place where a lot of pictures were. She saw one with Massie and her dog, Bean. One picture with Massie and her family. And one picture with her friends.

There were three girls, excluding Massie. One girl looked like a model. Her glossy hair was shiny and straight and her white teeth popped against her olive skin. She looked like a girl that was impossibly pretty, and Claire found herself wondering what she was doing in Westchester.

Another girl was a redhead, and Claire thought she was prettier then the Spanish girl, in a less obvious way. Like, redhead totally took the bad things about her, mixed them together and made them good. She looked like a country girl, but she managed to fit in by wearing a lot of make-up and clothes that blended perfectly. Claire wondered if she would look prettier if she didn't wear make-up and just be herself.

The last girl was a blonde, like Claire, except she didn't have a babyish face. In fact, her face looked sophisticated and judging by her muscles, she was an athlete. She didn't have anything to worry about, no pimples, and because of her career, she was perfectly thin. They all looked impossibly pretty.

Massie sauntered over. "Oh, those are my friends. I was just talking to them. They were at the mall, and I was supposed to go, but, you guys came."

Claire shook off Massie's insult. "I would love to meet them. They look nice."

"You would not fit in," Massie explained. "We have our own thing going, you know? Probably like the friends you had in Florida. They always had your back, like my friends. We are always helping each other out from LBR's." Massie stared at Claire, smirked, and then flounced off. "Anyway, Mother hates it when you get late, and try not to bring mud in the house!" 

Claire wasn't really sure what Massie meant by 'LBR', but she wasn't sure it was a compliment. More like an insult, and Claire knew it was directed at her.

Claire had to get going, she met Massie's mom, and she wasn't the best of luck. But her mom and Massie's clicked right away, which Claire found utterly confusing. Like daughter, like mother, right? Besides, how could one of Orlando's sweetheart's be paired up with the devil's mom herself?

Claire shook her head, and then headed down to lunch. That's when she heard the buzzing. Of Massie's Motorola. On her duvet.

Claire went and grabbed it, opening the phone, careful not to make any noise.

**ALICIA**: Green or blue dress? K says blue, but D says green. Help!

Claire looked at the screen and did a grin she never did before. Her eyebrows clashed together like she was confused, but in an evil way. And she smiled, happily, like she was going to take Massie's secret, and destroy it.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S KITCHEN**

**September 7****th****, 2009**

**12:00 P.M.**

Massie arrived just on time, before Claire could get there.

"Honey, where is Claire?" Her mom said her words with patience, but her amber eyes were glaring at the empty spot on the table.

Massie looked around, as if Claire was there. "Gosh mom, I don't know. She was right behind me, but I was hurrying to get here on time. Maybe she got lost or something?" Massie looked around with puppy dog eyes, hoping her mother would buy her lame excuse.

Kendra sighed. "Yes darling, it's alright. I will just get Inez to look for her." Kendra picked up the dainty bell and rang it, five times. A mousy looking lady with a gray bob appeared.

"Yes?" Inez said. She wasn't like most maids. Sure, she loved cleanliness, and had an ah-dorable accent, but she wasn't afraid to tell Kendra how she really felt. Even though Kendra was the master, and Inez was a servant, Inez usually got her own way. And even though Massie was really a daughter to Kendra, she loved Inez more.

"Find Claire Lyons, Massie," Kendra stopped and glared daggers at Massie. Massie gulped, "Lost her."

"Fine, I will do that, but Mrs. Block?"

"Yes, Inez?"

"I want to have tomorrow off. My mother is ill."

Massie gasped. Inez's mother is fighting off a bad case of cancer, and is very ill, on and off, over the past couple of weeks. Last time Massie say her, she gave Massie a $10 bill. Not enough to buy anything good, of course, but was a very kind gesture. Kendra, of course, gave no emotion.

"I am not sure, Inez. It is Massie's and Claire's first day of sch-"

"Mother! I will be fine. Let Inez go." Massie exclaimed, and gave Inez a wink. Inez tried to wink back, but ended up closing both of her eyes. Massie prayed she would not laugh. Kendra sighed.

"Fine, but today isn't over! Find Claire." Kendra ordered, and with an eye roll, Inez left.

Massie looked at the Lyon's and wished she had not. They were looking mighty uncomfortable. She wished that the Lyon's didn't come. _Well_, Massie though, _at least they aren't coming while Mom is drinking. _

Someone opened the door. It was Massie's father, William.

"William! Where have you been? We were worried sick." Kendra cried out. Not true. She would be happy to get rid of him.

"Sorry, overload at office." William muttered, at brightened up when he saw his old college buddy. "Jay! How nice to see you."

"Same to you, man." Jay chuckled, and they engulfed each other in a bro-mance hug. Massie giggled at the two opposites. William was still dressed from work, in his normal attire, a suit and a tie. But, Claire's dad was only dresses in a button down and khaki's. Both looked utterly ridiculous though. Massie laughed, and went searching for her phone to take a picture to send to her friends in her new purple miniskirt from BCBG.

But it wasn't there.

Where did Massie leave it? She remembered checking it since Claire came through the door…she went to her room….got the text.....responded…..was helping Kristen pick out dresses…..left it on the table…left room…

CRAP! Massie slapped her head, ignoring the pleas from Todd (Claire's younger brother) to massage it, and the worrying looks from the parents, excluding her mom. But all she was thinking about is her phone. Claire. Turning her friend's against her.

Hmm…..should have made a better first impression, huh, Massie?

**THE WESTCHESTER MALL**

**September 7****th****, 2009**

**12:19 A.M.**

Alicia Rivera is probably the prettiest girl you ever met. And she knows it.

Alicia looked at her phone for the millionth time that evening. It was soo annoying how Massie held a grudge. I mean, Alicia was her best friend, but was also competing for her Alpha spot. And everyone knew that. She probably was too harsh on Massie when she said to her that 'she didn't need her for everything' and that 'we will go, but we will try to get you something on the way out of Chanel', but seriously? Come awn. Massie Block was a serious bee-yotch, and needed to be taken down.

But, Massie did rule the school. And Alicia is her best friend. And Massie did have the best fashion advice. So, in conclusion, Alicia would take her AFTER the shopping trip. But she would need allies.

"Kristen, that dress looks ah-mazing on you. And Dylan, you are totally going to be asked out this year with that mascara you bought." Alicia said with confidence. But her friend's beaming voices and thank-you's were lost on her as she typed a last-chance message to her BFF.

**Alicia**: Green or blue dress? K says blue, but D says green. Help!

Alicia Rivera checked the massage, blew a kiss for good luck, and hit send. Seconds after, she got a reply.

**Massie**: Hey.

Uh…."Hey"? What was that supposed to mean? Like…"Hey, what's up?" Or, "Hey, I am going to ruin your life now?"

Alicia contemplated, and then licked her lips as she wrote a message.

**Alicia**: Hey, how is your flu?

Not the best message, but under those circumstances, she thought it was OK.

Her LG Sidekick vibrated once more.

**Massie**: I don't have the flu.

Alicia perfectly waxed eyebrows mashed together as she tried to find an explanation for this.

**Alicia**: I'm confused. U said U did.

Alicia took a deep breath as she waited for a reply.

**Massie**: I was lying. Duh! Don't tell K or D, but I have an amazing secret, but I don't want to tell them.

Alicia looked around for her other friends. Dylan was trying on some size 2 dress that, ahb-viously, did not fit her. Kristen was looking through the sale items. She was clear.

**Alicia**: What is it?

She got a reply as fast as she sent it.

**Massie**: Claire.

What?

**Alicia**: Who is Claire?

Massie didn't reply.

-------------


	2. Chapter Two

**CLAIRE LYON'S BEDROOM**

**September 8****th****, 2009**

**6:58 A.M.**

Claire felt guilty.

Of course, she felt guilty hundreds of times. Like, the time she cheated on the mile, saying she did four laps, when she only did three. Or when she stole Amanda's lunch and blamed it on Sarah, who temporally got sent out of the group for a whole week.

But, Claire didn't know why this feeling was harder than the rest.

Sure, she totally made Alicia, who ever she was, be her friend, even though Massie hated her, but Massie deserved it, right? I mean, she was a bitch, and payback has got to come around.

Thinking this, Claire brightened, and looked in her closet for something…cool to wear. From Massie's clothes last night, she was sure her GAP shirts were not going to do.

Claire rubbed her burning eyes, since she didn't get any sleep last night. She was too busy twisting and turning thinking about Massie and, hopefully, her new friends.

"Honey, Isaac is waiting outside. Hurry up!" Her mom called, giddy from excitement that she was not going to drive her kids to work, when all she wanted to do is watch MTV.

"Coming!" Claire screamed, while she threw on a St. Thomas souvenir T-shirt that was tight, but soft, her favorite white jeans, and her traditional Ked's. She grabbed a breakfast bar, her lunch, and said good-bye to her mother.

She was the first one in the car, and was thankful that she was. What if Massie was there? What would she have done? Claire would probably be gasping for air like a deprived whale, or something, and Massie would win. Again.

Claire hurriedly ate her breakfast bar, and tried not to make the crumbs fall. After all, Massie would find some way to make Claire publicly humiliated in front of her friend's, and making Massie's car messy would not help.

While Claire was looking through her lunch (yum, gummies!) when someone opened the door and stepped inside.

Massie was wearing a BCBG red silk halter cami, a black tuxedo blazer, and gray pants with a lot of black lines running down them. Chanel gold gladiator shoes finished the look. Her face held mascara, lip gloss, and the caramel highlights in her hair made her face sparkle and shine especially with, what Claire liked to call, "sparkle dust." She looked perfect. Claire looked down at her own outfit, blushed, and hid.

"Hi." Massie glared at Claire and took a seat farthest away from her. "Do you mind sitting in the back? It's going to be cramped up here with me, you and all of my friends."

Claire looked into those sharp, menacing eyes of Massie's. She tried to find her courage, but couldn't. "Sure."

In order to look more sophisticated, she went outside and then to the back of the car. She slammed into Isaac.

"I know." He said with a knowing smile, and then went back in.

Claire allowed herself to smile back. She made her first real friend in Westchester.

**THE RANGE ROVER, CARPOOL**

**September 8****th****, 2009**

**7:30 A.M.**

Massie Block winked at her reflection. Perfect.

The first day of high school has to be perfect. And even though she was just a stupid freshman, she knew she could weasel her way into the top. Nothing could stand in her way. Not back-stabbing girlfriends, cheating boyfriends, or LBRs (Losers Beyond Repair).

Her eyes flickered to the back, and she smirked. Especially LBRs like Claire.

The car started exactly on time. Claire's parents were outside waving at Claire. Massie tried to seem unhurt that her parents weren't there. Her dad was probably working, like usual. And her mom…well…no one really cared where she was. Massie prayed that she wouldn't burn the house down, since no one was there to take care of her.

"Ready, girls?" Isaac said. Massie tried not to fall in love with him and failed. Isaac was the hottest guy in the junior year, probably the whole school. He had well-toned muscled hands, because he was the head quarterback. And he was ah-dorable in Abercrombie and Fitch, the wannabe brand that looked good on guys for some reason. Massie couldn't see, but he probably had six-packs. He was like a Taylor Lautner clone dude, except her was 10 times hotter. And he was Massie's driver. If Massie could get with him, well, the whole school was putty in her hands.

"I'm ready," a voice squeaked from the back. Massie rolled her eyes. Typical. Claire probably thinks that he could get with him. Puh-lease! If it was any freshman who was worthy enough, it was Massie, and everyone knew it.

"Me too," Massie said, cool as she was, "But, I want to know any tips. You know for surviving freshman year?" Massie giggled, while her intestine did a back-flip. She started a conversation, and Claire was history! Right?

"Yeah, just…don't try to be friends with the junior or seniors, because they will not enjoy it. Be confident, but not cocky, if you know what I mean. If the juniors want to be friends with you, fine, they can do that. But I don't think the seniors will. Except for these girls. But trust me, they are bad news." Isaac finished. Massie nodded and giggled, even though she thought he was completely wrong. She was going to be friends with those girls, juniors and seniors. She was going to thank him, but Claire beat her to it.

"Thanks for the info, but I have a feeling that I am going to get teased way more than others. I mean, I am new. Easy target." Claire sighed. Massie envied her skills to talk to hotter-than-hot guys without a problem. But, seriously? Come awn. You can't just tell your true feeling in front of Isaac that is so stupid. Isaac didn't think so.

"It is okay, Claire. I'll help you around the school. And make sure no one gets in your way." Isaac, for once, took his eyes off the road and locked eyes with Claire, and smiled. Claire smiled back. Massie fumed. She lightened up when Alicia Rivera's house came into view.

The Spanish beauty and her slow strut made her look like a model. Even though she did whatever she could to hide her boobs, Isaac couldn't help stare at them. Massie glared at Alicia, and wished she had her boobs.

"Hey!" Massie welcomed Alicia into the car, who, in her perspective, seemed a bit off.

"Hi." Alicia sent her a cold look, and looked out the window.

"What's wrong? You sad or something?" Massie asked, but as soon as she said it she remembered. _Claire! _ That lying little bitch probably texted something to her best friend. As Massie was about to send Claire a glare, Claire spoke.

"Hi! Are you Alicia?" When Alicia nodded, suspiciously, Claire continued. "I'm Claire Lyons, I live in Massie's guest house, and I came yesterday. That's why Massie stayed home, if you were wondering."

Massie gave her a glare that clearly said, 'Shut-up', but was too late. Alicia spoke.

"You're Claire?" Alicia almost yelled-asked and she shot a confused look to Massie after giving Claire the initial scan through. "You are new, right?"

"Ahb-viously." Claire said, mimicking Massie and how she pronounces things. Alicia's confused face softened, and she looked calm, for once in the whole car trip. When Claire went back to doing whatever she was doing, Alicia bent over to Massie.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Alicia whispered.

"I don't know," Massie lied, and she said this out loud. She had to act like she wasn't scared of Claire. And she wasn't. Was she?

"Why are you talking out loud? Isn't she your best friend?" Alicia whispered.

"What? No! Look, I'll explain it later." Massie said, trying to keep the calmness between her and her alpha wannabe friend.

"What? I thought this was a secret, not for 'K or D'?" Alicia finally got out of whispering and showed her the text she got to Massie. Massie was shocked. And frightened. But mostly mad.

"Look, I will explain everything at lunch. Just give me the chance." Massie tried to keep the calmness in her voice, to keep Alicia happy. But she was still fuming.

"Oh, so I'm just your 'friend' right? Not your lead beta?" Alicia spoke, pronouncing each word separately and fully. "You know what, just forget it. Tell Kristen and Dylan, I really don't care." Alicia pursed her Angelina Jolie lips, and stared at the window.

Massie sighed, and looked at her 'Sent' text. She read Claire and Alicia's whole text conversation. When Dylan and Kristen came into the car, it felt like before. They laughed, sang to the songs on the radio, flirted with Isaac and gossiped about annoying girls. Except Massie knew something that she thought never would come true.

Freshman year was going to be hell.

**OCD/BOCD HIGH SCHOOL**

**September 8****th****, 2009**

**8:03 A.M.**

Alicia Rivera was mad. No, she was furious.

For once in her life, she felt as if Massie, her friend since 4th grade, was stupid, annoying, and mean. And, she usually did feel that. But this time, she actually meant it.

"Hey, Alicia, wait up!"

She turned around, and rolled her eyes. It was Claire. She was dressed like she was in Pre-K, and she was probably a Massie-worshiper. But she waited. It's not like teachers will kill you on your first day back. Just look out of breath, and do the old, "Sorry, I got lost", excuse and they will fall for it every time.

"Hey," Claire sounded out of breath. Alicia gave her a "get-along-with-it" look.

"Okay, I know you hate Massie." Claire started off. Alicia squinted her eyes.

"And you probably want to take her down-"Claire looked for Alicia's reaction. Her face was blank.

"And, I want you to know, I am all game." Claire finished. For one split second Alicia seriously took this into consideration. And she knew Claire saw the mischievous sparkle in her eye. But Alicia could not be bought easily.

"Why do you think I want to work with _you_?" Alicia spat on Claire on the word you. She expected Claire to go away. But she didn't. She stayed.

"'Cause, I am the only girl who isn't afraid of Massie Block and the only girl who has full access to her."

Alicia took this into consideration, even though she already knew her answer. "Okay, done. Meet me in front of the entrance when school ends. We are going to the Westchester. I am buying you new clothes. And teaching you how to be cool. No offense."

Claire grinned, but she immediately frowned. "Wait, do you have a plan?"

Alicia smirked. "You are going to join the Pretty Committee."

"Okay, and then?"

"We are going to destroy them."

**OCD/BOCD HIGH SCHOOL**

**September 8****th****, 2009**

**8:15 A.M.**

Kristen hurried to class, her high ponytail swinging behind her. She smiled as she thought about the high score she received in the car. A 9.5! That was high enough to start any ah-mazing school year. She came into the dimly lit classroom right on time. The strict looking teacher looked her way and smiled.

"You must be Kristen Gregory, we were expecting you. Your seat is right over there." She pointed to a seat between a brunette with terrible acne, and a blonde who looked like she was sleeping. She decided to chance her social life with the acne girl. She couldn't help it, Kristen thought.

Kristen strutted her way into her seat, and was expected to earn all the earning looks from the guys and all the envy from the girls. Right? Then how come everyone was NOT STARING AT HER! Ugh. Kristen abandoned her strut, and just walked the walk of shame to her seat. She turned to Acne. She loved Massie's full brown curls that looked like warm Godiva chocolate, but hated this girl's. It looked like….horse poop. Yeah, horse poop.

"Hey, I'm Kristen, but you can call me Kris." Kristen introduced herself, and then smiled at her confidence. Massie would never talk to a so called LBR; she would think that she was too hideous for that. Kristen smirked. Whatevs. It's not like SHE was making any new friends.

"Hi," Horse Poop mumbled, causing Kristen to frown. Why didn't Horse Poop like the attention she was getting from the most popular girl in school? Well, no REALLY most popular. Massie was the most popular. And Kristen isn't REALLY the most popular in SCHOOL. Probably in the 9th grade. After Massie. Alicia, of course, beta is up there. And maybe Dylan…

Kristen stared at her hands that were stained with paint from teaching kids how to paint over the summer. Was she really just a, "Oh, look at her. She thinks she is amazing. Yeah, right! Even I am more popular than her!"? Why can't she be an "OMG! Did you see her outfit! Yeah, I hear she is holding the coolest party ever. Why? Did you figure out a way to get us in?" like Massie.

Kristen then looked at her Adidas covered feet. Was she really not that popular? Just a needed asset to the Pretty Committee to make it, a whole, as she thought, but bigger? If she left, was she going to make Massie beg to come back, or have her forget about her as Kristen left Massie's 10 times bigger, look-at-me-I'm-so-much-than-you-house? How can that even happen! All this time, Kristen was nice and Massie was so mean and she was so much cooler then Kristen was? How is it that-

"Um…I ask you something?" Poop head spoke again, in a much louder voice. Thank gawd. If there was any time to stop Kirsten's rambling, it was now.

"Ask away," Kristen put on her best "I'm so amazing it makes you sad" pose. Sneaking a peak at her compact mirror, it looked more like a, "I'm a Massie wannabe" pose. Kristen stiffened.

"You're Kirsten Gregory, right?" Poop Head asked, while stroking her flat headed mane. But it didn't matter. Kristen had a fan! Not as many as Massie, but still, a fan! That could only mean one thing: Kristen was adored, therefore STILL POPULAR!

"Yep, what do you want?" Kristen asked, not to sound mean, but Massie-like.

"I'm Leah Dash. I was wondering, you know Massie right?" Kristen's heart deflated.

"Yeah." Kristen barely even said the word. As Leah's head registered this in her mind, and she nearly fell over.

"Ehmagawd, you do not know how much trouble I tried to put this present in Massie's locker like a "Hey!" kinda gift you know?" Leah asked, over annunciating each word out of excitement, and spit falling everywhere. One fell on Kristen's arm, who was taking all her self-control not to punch this over-excited freak. Kristen looked at her. She was nawt a Leah. Definitely a Poophead.

Kristen nodded to answer her question, because she did not want to talk to this girl. Even though she didn't know what a "Hey!" present was. How could she? She never got one before.

"Okay, so I was wondering, could you give this to her? Make sure to say it was from me. Leah Dash." She tittered as she showed Kristen the gift. Kristen gasped.

"Ehmagawd." She uttered, not even daring to take her eyes off the thing. Poophead was laying out these new Tiffany diamond drop earrings that cost a fortune. Kristen should know. She was saving her money to buy them. The thought of her giving this to Massie made her boil. She should be the one they worshipped! She was so much more……smart!

Kristen nodded in response to Leah's question, whatever it was. She was nodding this time because she couldn't find the strength to even UTTER a word. Poophead silently shoved the earring into her hand, and smiled her yellow teeth at Kristen. But Kristen wasn't paying attention to that. She suddenly felt more, confident. Like nothing could that her down. From a pair of earrings. Kristen looked down and winked at them. She knew exactly what to do. Swiftly and quickly, she carefully put each earring into her ear.

"What are you doing?!" whispered-shrieked Poop Head. Kristen smiled at her disappointment.

"Sorry, but Massie doesn't accept gift from LBR's. Sorry. But I love these." Kristen smiled at Poop Head's open mouth. "Thanks for the gift." She winked in her direction, and turned to face the bored teacher drowning on and on; trying to convince the kids' math is fun.

"Can you at least give them back? I spent a fortune on them! And I kinda like them…" Poop Head drifted off, seeming scared. Kristen smiled. Good, she was threatened.

"I thought you gave them to me." Kristen cooed. "Didn't you? Besides Laura-"

"It's LEAH." Poop Head interjected, sounding mad. But there was something else in her eyes. Kristen looked close, wanting to see her reaction. Was that hurt in her eyes? Sadness? Loathing? No, it was fear. Kristen built up more energy as she continued.

"Whatever, Lilly. Should I just start calling you Poop Head?" Kristen saw Leah shake her head. She finally admitting defeat. Thank Gawd, she was getting SO annoying. "I'll keep these earrings. I think they look nice, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"Leah droned on. But Kristen didn't pay attention. She already blocked her out.

She was out of luck. She sat to two complete losers, I mean, seriously? Could life be more stupi-

_Bzzzzzz!_

Kristen looked to find the source of that noise, only to find it came from the sleeping girl. But wasn't she sleeping?

_Bzzzzzz!_

Apparently not.

Kristen squinted and found that she wasn't sleeping; she was merely in a position to hind her cell. That looked like she was sleeping.

_Bzzzzzz!_

Not wanting to be interrupted my anymore vibrating phones, she tapped Cell girl on the shoulder.

"Hi, my name Kristen. Call me Kris. I love your phone." Kristen whispered, not wanting to be caught by the teacher, who was approaching nearer, handing out the "fun" worksheets.

"Hey, my name is Danielle." She smiled until she got handed the worksheet. "Oh, god. I hate math. It makes me want to barf. I hope we get to-"

"Work with partners, please." The teacher said, and went back to her desk.

Kristen looked at Danielle and smiled when Danielle was looking at her. They scooted their desks together, and began to work. Kristen snuck a glance at Poop Head. She was working in silence with a really fat girl whose face was like Massie's pug, Bean.

"You met Leah?" Danielle asked, smiling so big you could see her retainer.

"That's her name?" Kristen asked, making Danielle laugh. "Yeah, I met her. She is stupid, no offense."

"None taken," Danielle said, still giggling. "She was SUCH a loser at my old school. She thought that she was cool, you know? But she was a SERIOUS wannabe. By the way, I like your earrings."

Kristen smiled. At least Leah had good fashion sense. "Yeah, Leah gave them to me." Kristen rolled her eyes in Leah's direction. "You are right, she is such a wannabe."

"Really? Those earrings? Are they from Tiffany's?" Danielle asked. Kristen grinned at this girl. She was pretty AND she had good fashion sense. What was not to like about her?

"Yeah. Leah was just about dyeing when I started talking to her. And she almost FAINTED when I took her earrings." Kristen lied through her teeth. But that was better than being a loser, right?

"Wow. But be aware, she is going to stalk you now. Like those other girls do with _Massie Block_." Danielle said Massie Block other girls might have said, "Layne Abeley", this protest loving chick that loved Salvation Army clothes and pink highlights. She was one of the "fashion don'ts" at OCD, and, sadly, she followed the Pretty Committee to High School.

"I'm Massie Block's close friend. We do everything together." Kristen watched as she opened her mouth, but Kristen quickly cut her off. "But I hate her. Doesn't everyone? The only reason wannabe's like her is because they still think she's "in". Gawd knows what fashion magazine their reading." Kristen winked at Danielle as she started cracking up again.

"Yeah, I know right? If they had a choice between _Teen Vogue_ and _Highlights_, they would probably pick Highlights." Danielle paused for a bit to let that information out, but then started laughing again. She had a nice laugh. Like…chirping birds.

"But _Highlights_ isn't a fashion magazine." Kristen said, trying to look confused. Danielle's chortle still kept on coming as she explained to Kristen, who, of course, already knew:

"It's not like those losers know!" They both started giggling all over again. When they finished, Danielle took out a black scrawny pin, and pinned back her bangs. Kristen thought the bangs were there to hide pimples. But, when she looked closer, she saw that her forehead was blemish-free.

"-do you wanna?" Danielle asked something, but Kristen wasn't paying attention. So, Danielle asked again.

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Danielle asked; sweat forming on her upper lip. Even though she hated Massie, it was still the worst thing in the world if any member of the group she was Alpha of, The Pretty Committee, turned you down. Kristen smirked; this was just too easy.

"Definitely! You have period five as lunch, right?" As Danielle nodded, Kristen asked the question mentally that could destroy her, or help her succeed. The question that she never, EVER thought she would ask. The question that, in her perspective, was totally needed to help survive high school.

_Wanna join my clique?_


End file.
